


Wingman

by Ninjababe



Series: Walkabout on Midgard [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper walked into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

Pepper crossed her arms and glared. "What is going on here?"

Tony tried to look innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're in a bar. With him," She replied as she tapped her foot against the floor and pointed across the room at the blond man glaring at the room around him.

"Well, you see..." Tony was interrupted as the man Pepper had pointed to strode over.

"Stark!" the man exclaimed.

"Yes?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

The blond man crossed his arms and looked as upset as Pepper. "The women here... they are... strange to me."

Tony sighed. "Thor... Thor... Thor... That's why I'm your wingman here. I'm helping you integrate with the 21st century culture of earth. So, go forth, flirt!"

Pepper growled and threw her arms up into the air before she left, muttering under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> That is really rough, but it made me giggle.


End file.
